This invention relates to an antenna system that may be used to transmit preset messages. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna system to be used with a marker buoy.
Buoys of various types that are used for communication purposes are well known. These buoys can be used to provide a submarine commander with a method for maintaining continuity of communication without having to surface or divert from his mode of operation.
Presently, electronic marker buoys may employ whip antennas that are mounted atop metal cased buoys for transmission of messages. These antennas are connected to electronic transmitters which are interior to the buoys. Hence, water-type seals are required for the antenna connections.
In many applications the antenna is not deployed nor extended until the buoy is afloat. To erect the antenna requires an automatic mechanism to be used.
In the above prior art buoy it would be desirable to eliminate the need for water-tight seals and for automatic extension mechanisms. By eliminating these needs, both the cost and malfunctions of such buoys would be reduced.
A need exists to provide an antenna system suitable for use in electronic buoys that is interior to the buoy housing.